friendstogetherforeverfandomcom-20200213-history
BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma:The Future of BlazBlue
BlazBlue:Chrono Phantasma(BureiBuru:Kurono Fantazuma)is Arc System Works' 3rd and newest installment in the successful 2D fighting game series,BlazBlue.Word had leaked about the new game on the 5th of August,and also said that the new game will be unleashed in the arcades this winter.More information included that the PS3 will get first blood on Chrono Phantasma.but it is unknown if the X Box 360 will get it's chance to sink teeth into the action.New stages,themes,and gaming mechanics are showcased.3 new characters,and their storylines are also added.The older cast members from previous BlazBlue games have been given new moves and some have new costumes.other interesting features include,redrawn standing sprites and a fresh,new look to the portraits of older characters.As of Chrono Phantasma,two abilities will no longer exist.Golden Break Burst and Guard Primers.A feature also will no longer exist,Individual Storylines.all hope is not lost though.two newer abilities have taken their place,and a new mode of revealling one's true ending.The new storylines will follow Sector Seven's exploits,and close the book on past histories of the Legendary Six Heroes.Chrono Phantasma's story starts off in Ikaruga.Below are the new abilities. Overdrive:As of Chrono Phantasma,each character is now fully equipped with Overdrive.when active,characters have access to new moves.not all Overdrives are alike,It unleashes the new moves unique to the character who is using it.Overdrive also increases the user's strength.the enhancement lasts roughly around 5 seconds.but if the character's health is very low,an extra 10 seconds is thrown in,and the timer is frozen still.over time,the gauge charges by itself,and can only be used when full. Crush Trigger:The ability to replace the Golden Break Burst as of Chrono Phantasma.If you have 25 percent energy in the Heat Gauge,you can simply push A and B together,to literally crush an enemy's guard during some maneuvers.Unfortunatelly,it has no effect on Barrier Guard. Individual Storylines:As of Chrono Phantasma,there are 3 main storylines that must be followed.Boss Battles will be featured too.they will unite to reveal the true ending of the character. Now,If you're new to BlazBlue,I'll give you the list of characters,and their names: Ragna The Bloodedge Jin Kisaragi Rachel Alucard Carl Clover Arakune Bang Shishigami Hakumen Tsubaki Yayoi Hazama Iron Tager Litchi Faye Ling Taokaka Noel Vermillion Makoto Nananya Platinum The Trinity Valkenhayn R.Hellsing Relius Clover If You are a veteran,played Calamity Trigger,Continuum Shift,Continuum Shift 2,Continuum Shift Extend and already know all about BlazBlue and it's characters,You're probably wondering where Lambda,Mu and Nu are.Well,as of Chrono Phantasma,they are no longer playable,since all 3 were destroyed in all other BlazBlue games.however in Continuum Shift it is hinted that a new Murakumo Unit will take their places.Information about a secret boss has also been revealed.However,the identity of this new boss is still unknown. Now,here are the 3 new playable characters: Azrael Amane Nishiki Bullet 　 Famitsu news and the creator of the BlazBlue series has brought back the beautiful Mu and Nu.Nu,who is retuned by the devious Hazama,and Mu,whose power was returned by Rachel Alucard,in a bid to save Tsubaki Yayoi who has now turned Black,featured in one of Mu's stories.at the current,Mu lives as the mild mannered Noel Vermillion,who is now able to tap into her new power at will.and yet another new character has been added to the new roster,Izayoi. Izayoi is the same as Tsubaki,calm and kind.She is free of Saya's control. Category:BlazBlue:Chrono Phantasma Screenshots